


Drop It, Locket, Put It In Your Pocket

by blueberrymoonrise



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, It’s short like every other one I’ve ever made what’s new, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrymoonrise/pseuds/blueberrymoonrise
Summary: Roman finally confronts Virgil about the harsh treatment he’s still receiving from him, and discovers why.Despite there being a pun in the name, Patton is not in this fic
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Past og creativity/Virgil, but like implied - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Drop It, Locket, Put It In Your Pocket

“Why do you hate me so much? I’ve gotten better about calling you names, in affection or otherwise, but you refuse me the same courtesy. Why, Virgil?”

Virgil dug his hands into his hoodie pocket, grasping onto the necklace charm inside. “It’s just personal stuff, Roma-“

“Still, it means you dislike me, so personal or not I feel like I should know!” 

“Don’t push it.”

“Virgil, if you hate me just _tell_ me!”

“Roman, stop.” He backdd up, and roman followed. 

“No! Not until you tell me why you hate me!” Roman backed him up into the wall. 

Virgil ripped his hands out of his pockets and shoved roman forwards. “I said _ENOUGH_!” Virgil looked down and his face grew paler. 

Roman quickly looked down as Virgil fell to the ground muttering as tears came to his eyes. “Wha?-“

Virgil held the broken pieces of the locket in his hands, now fully crying. “Look what you’ve done, look what you’ve-you-“ 

Roman kneeled next to him, slowly prying his hands open to see. 

“Who is- _wait_...”

Hazel eyes, brown hair, a beard and moustache and tan skin. A prince outfit and a crown, and laughing as the picture was taken. And half cut out a lovely figure in a dress and tiara, who looked an awful lot like-

“You...”

“I _loved_ you, _alright?!?!_ I _loved_ Creativity!”


End file.
